


Somewhere, Italy, 1991

by sea_sighs



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_sighs/pseuds/sea_sighs
Summary: Nate can't kiss him right now, but maybe this is enough





	Somewhere, Italy, 1991

**Author's Note:**

> Nate is 15 and Sam is 20 in this fic, 
> 
> Inspired by Andre Aciman's novel, Call Me By Your Name.
> 
> And soon to be part of a larger work.

_Somewhere, Italy, 1991_

 

There’s a different quality of light in the dusk. A pale gold that streams onto the buildings and washes over the faces of people, making them out to something else. Something more. It’ll be evening soon. Closer to night than afternoon, a dusk of a dusk.

 

Nathan sighs as he stretches his arms into the air, the polo so oversized that even when he does, it doesn’t expose his stomach. That’s what he liked about it, the pinprick insecurity of being too scrawny disappearing under the faded red. He hums then he swings his arms back down, looking back. Behind him his brother is following absent-mindedly. His hands stroking over the pamphlet pages, eyebrows furrowing in consternation.

 

A shameless feeling flows up into Nathan’s chest then. He doesn’t know a more beautiful word than love but he wishes he does. He wishes he does because love seems too sharpish. Too simple. Too clean. One syllable and then it's over, half of a heartbeat, leaving your tongue before you even know it's there.

 

His mind flicks through a plethora of words trying to find something more suitable. Something better. Something like-

 

“Hey”

 

Sam is suddenly there in front of him, smiling slightly.

 

“You okay there Nate?”

 

“Yeah” Nate finds himself saying, puzzled at his question, “I’m fine”

 

Sam doesn’t buy it. Of course he doesn’t but he’s already moved to the next point of interest. His right hand comes to Nathan's face, unconsciously, bravely. Nate can’t help the hitch of his breath when skin meets skin. With a stroke, and a tenderness that Sam only saves for him, he smooths his thumb over the place between his furrowed brows.

 

“You know, you’re too young to be worrying, it’s not a good look on you”

 

Nathan can feel his own face scrunch up in response and just like that he falls into Sam’s trap. Sam’s laughter is bright and wild in the late summer air.

 

Nate punches his arm on instinct.

 

“Ow!” Sam yelps grasping his bicep. His eyes are wide but a smile is still chasing his lips. Nathan half wishes he could follow it with his own, taste what Sam is when he’s smug, and then when he’s surprised. But Nathan shakes the thought loose, eyes flicking over the tourists bathing in the late sun. His eyes look back to Sam.

 

His Sam.

 

A bolt of reckless splinters through Nate like lightning. Without another thought, he reaches for Sam’s hand.

 

“Nate?”

 

Nate can’t kiss him right now, not with everyone around, not with how it might look.

 

“Sam” he answers back playfully, plainly. It’s his turn to smile. Sam responds with a pointed look, or what's supposed to be one. His eyes flick down to Nathan’s lips before it does.

 

He’s waiting for Nate to make a move, Nathan realises. A carefully held breath, a stare. The thought is intoxicating. It urges Nate to go faster, the bright heat rippling through him. But. But it can wait.

 

He takes a long look at Sam, wanting desperately to remember this always. To remember how the sun fell between the buildings to find a spot on Sam’s cheeks, catching his eyes, the curve and the rhythm of his lips. Nathan can’t kiss him now, but he brings Sam’s hand towards his lips. 

 

Maybe this is enough.

 

It’s a parody of those romantic black and white films, _Casablanca_ or something. _Casablanca is great film what is wrong with- It was boring._ Nate had cut in, and then Sam had incredulously exclaimed _Were we even watching the same film?_ he remembers grabbing Sam’s hand then, saying _its unrealistic, amiticia vincit omnia_.

 

 _Amiticia vincit omnia_ Sam had laughed, then looked at their intertwined hands, _you’re something else Nate._ He had shook his head then too.

 

Nate wants to say it again. Not knowing it to be a promise or a statement but knowing it to be truth.

 

Nate looks over Sam one last time, memorizing the last of the details.

 

He thinks this is enough. Sam’s hand is upturned, and Nate presses his lips against it. A brush of skin to the underside of Sam’s wrist.

 

Nate hope it says _I love you._

 

Or maybe _I wish I can,_

 

Or even better, _I know I can’t kiss you right now, maybe not today, or tomorrow, or this week, or this month. Maybe I won’t kiss you for years, decades, but Amiticia Vincit Omnia._

 

_Someday._

 

_Somewhere._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked/hated it please consider in leaving a comment below! I love getting feedback and concrit!
> 
> And if anybody is curious why its Amiticia and not Amor, do drop me a line!
> 
> Much love! Ciao cari!!


End file.
